There It Is
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: Slightly future fic. They're taking a small step out of the metaphorical closet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire.**

**Author's Note: Based on a head cannon/prompt by tumblr user Sassy-lesbian. It's a slightly future fic.**

There It Is

It hadn't been long since Shay and Rafferty shared their first kiss. It had been imperative they stayed hidden, not wanting to be separated just yet. The rules of dating among the firehouses were very clear about superiors and subordinates being involved romantically with each other and at that point, neither Shay nor Rafferty wanted to rock the boat, per say.

So they kept things quiet. They met in public, acting as friends do, sharing dinner or having a beers while hanging out, but when it came time to go home, they're moods would change. Several times Rafferty had to play a little too drunk to make an excuse for Shay to take her home and "take care of her;" she began to worry people would think she had a drinking problem. But it worked. It worked and no one questioned things.

One day, while on a jog with Severide, he asked Shay, "So who is she?"

"Who's who?" Shay asked back.

"This mystery girl you're spending all your free time with. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever."

And that was that. Later that night, when Shay was laying next to Rafferty, both huddled up in Rafferty's quilt, laying on their sides staring at each other, their linked hands laid between them she mentioned, "So, Kelly thinks I have a mystery woman."

"Oh? Who is she?" Rafferty had challenged, "I think I may need to have some words with her."

Shay had breathed out a giggle and shook her head slightly, "I dunno, she's kind of intimidating."

"Oh is she?"

"Just a little."

"You're dumb." Rafferty had risen up slightly over Shay and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss before lowering her body partially onto Shay. "So," she had said, "When are we doing this at your place?" The question wasn't suppose to have any real merit. Rafferty hadn't been entirely serious about it when she asked; it was only meant to tease Shay.

"Actually, I think Kelly is going to be gone for the night on Thursday. Yeah, he's been seeing this girl, some bar tender, and I think he mentioned staying at her place on Thursday. You should come over."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rafferty had smiled. At the time she couldn't believe it was happening. She felt a little juvenile about the situation because it was only spending the night at Shay's place. It wasn't even a big step in their relationship. But it kind of was. It was opening the doors a little wider to their relationship. Instead of hiding out in the open and going wild and getting naked solely in Rafferty's apartment, they were going to expand by going wild and getting naked in Shay's apartment.

Now here it was, Thursday morning. Shay was still asleep in her bedroom while Rafferty, wearing one of Shay's flannel pajama shorts and her US women's soccer shirt, was in the kitchen making breakfast. She was so concentrated on cooking she hadn't heard the movement behind her until she felt arms wrap around her waist. She almost jumped out of her skin until she felt the warm breath of Leslie Shay on her skin and Shay's soft lips on her neck.

"Morning," Shay whispered.

"Hi."

"Whatcha making?" Shay asked without removing herself.

"Bacon and eggs. You guys didn't really have much and I didn't think beer was quiet appropriate for the morning." Rafferty let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was Kelly's turn to shop."

As if on cue, they heard an enormous, masculine yawn as heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Both women froze in place, neither knew Severide had been home, let alone heard him come in.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Severide asked as he appeared, wearing only sweat pants and a tank top, "I knew it!" he exclaimed once he saw Shay turn around, "I knew you were seeing someone. But hey! She's making bacon! I'd say she's a keeper!"

"You are way too cheery about this, this early in the morning," Shay flatly said.

Severide merely shrugged as he took a seat at their kitchen island. "So, hey, I'm Kelly."

Shay sighed and hung her head as she stepped back and leaned against the sink.

"I know," Rafferty said as she turned around, "Hey."

And there it is, out in this small open space with Severide frozen. His friendly, crooked smile on his face was frozen in shock. He didn't know how to process what he was seeing. He sees Rafferty in front of his eyes, but very obviously wearing Shay's clothing and cooking and walked in on them with Shay's arms around her. "Uhh," was all that came out of his mouth.

"Yep," was all Shay managed.

The three were all silent for a good long while until the coffee maker beeped signaling it was ready for consumption.

"So, I think I should probably go," Rafferty said.

"No," both Shay and Severide said at the same time.

"Please, stay," Shay softly begged.

"Yeah, sorry, stay," Severide stammered, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked."

"Yeah, I thought you were suppose to stay at whats-her-face's last night," Shay grumbled.

"Danica and I was, but there was a fight at her bar and she ended up having to give the police some statements."

For another few minutes, there was silence as Rafferty tended to the food before she spoke up, "So, I'm just going to go ahead and say this, because it's what Shay and I are both thinking, but, Severide, please don't say anything. We both could get into some trouble and we just want to keep this private for a while. At least until I can transfer to another house."

"Transfer?" Severide asked.

"Yeah. You know, superiors and subordinates can't be involved."

"Oh, right. Well, your secret is safe with me." Severide rose and went to the sink to grab a coffee mug and poured himself a cup. "Just so you know, you are welcomed here anytime." He smiled, nodded and walked back towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes for some bacon!" he called out.

Once they were sure he was out of ear shot and heard the shower turn on, both Shay and Rafferty started laughing. They laughed heavily for several moments before calming down. "Oh my god, did you see his face?" Rafferty exclaimed.

"He was so shocked, it was hilarious." Their laughter subsided and they both straightened their posture. Shay stepped in front of Rafferty and placed her hands on Rafferty's shoulders, rubbing them. "So, transfer, huh?"

Rafferty's eyes softened, "Yeah, you know it has to happen if we want to be together."

"Out and proud right?"

Rafferty let out a small, airy laugh, "Yep. Out and proud." She placed her hands on Shay's sides and brought Shay towards her, kissing her softly.

They kissed for a few moments before they heard the shower turn off. They parted, still holding onto each other, looking intensely into each other's eyes. All the emotion each held was strong and raw. It was still new and disorganized, but it was strong and it would last. They separated and Shay went to grab plates and coffee mugs, setting up the table as Rafferty finished cooking. Both were glad that they took a tiny step out of their metaphorical closet. Now they were able to have a different setting to be themselves. Just Shay and Rafferty, two women in a relationship.

END SCENE

**Author's Note: I've got to stop writing for this ship. This is getting worse than my Fimogen and Spaily addictions... AND SHAFFERTY ISN'T EVEN CANNON YET...**


End file.
